


memory in the sand

by dreamofspring



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flashbacks, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Yuki's and Momo's families appear as cameo, meeting as children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamofspring/pseuds/dreamofspring
Summary: During a short visit to Yuki's parents' house, Momo comes across Yuki's childhood album. He can't resist looking through Darling's baby pictures - but what he doesn't expect to find in the album is a photo of Yuki and... himself. Have these two met as children? Why can't either of them remember?





	memory in the sand

“Sorry for the intrusion…” Momo calls out as Yuki pushes the door open. There’s no response. The apartment is quiet, the blinds pulled down against the harsh sun; Momo’s rubs at his eyes, trying to adjust to the dim light inside.

“Yuki, your parents are…?”

He takes off his shoes and invites himself in. “No one is home, huh.” His tone is light. He reaches for the AC remote with a habitual motion. A refreshingly cold gust hits Momo’s face. Momo brushes his sweaty bangs away from his face with a sigh of relief.

“Momo?” 

Belatedly, Momo realizes that he hasn’t moved from the spot, still holding his shoes in one hand. 

“Ahaha, I spaced out… Sorry, it’s just the heat.”

It’s a poor excuse - out of the two of them, Momo was the one who enjoyed playing sports under the blazing sun - but his Darling doesn’t suspect anything; he even makes a concerned face.

“You can rest here for a while, Momo. The beach isn’t far; we can go as soon as I find it.”

“The album for Sougo? You think it’s gonna be here?”

“I saw it in father’s collection. Make yourself at home, and I’ll just… “ Yuki tugs absently at his ponytail as he points upstairs. 

“Sure..”

While Yuki moves around the space as naturally as if he just left home, Momo is slow to follow, casting around anxious glances. When he visited before, with Yuki’s parents livening up the atmosphere, he hasn’t noticed how huge the place was. The apartment is kept in perfect order that reminds him of Yuki’s place, but at the same time, makes Momo feel even more like an intruder, afraid of disturbing any part of it. Yuki is one thing, but is it really okay for Momo to enter so casually? He’s just...

Yuki stops halfway up the stairs, giving Momo a hesitant look. His eyebrows are drawn together in worry.

“Momo? If you want to, you can come up and help?”

Momo shakes his head, bashful; did something show on his face just now? "No, it's fine! I wouldn't know where to look, I’d only distract you...:” 

Yuki’s expression only becomes more complicated, so Momo tries to show him an encouraging smile. “Don’t worry about me, Darling! Momochan will be just fine here - or do you hate separating from me that much?"

“You know I do,” Yuki replies, but rather than suave and flirtatious, his tone is serious, even a bit sulky. Momo is stunned into silence. Yuki turns around, hiding his face.

“I won’t take long.”

Just like that, he disappears upstairs. 

Momo hears the sound of a door opening, but not closing. Did Yuki do that on purpose, to not cut Momo off? Encouraged, Momo pads over to the kitchen to splash his face and forearms with cold water. His parched throat wins over self-discipline. He peeks into the fridge, finding it almost empty - save for a few smoothies, leftovers packed in foil, and, to his surprise, a six pack of familiar pink and green bottles.

“There’s Momorin?! Can I?”

Momo calls out without thinking, but moments later, Yuki yells back from upstairs, “Help yourself! It’s for you!”

Momo grins happily, hugging one of the bottles to his cheek. To think that Yuki’s parents would go out of their way… This had to mean he was an expected guest, right? The thought makes his chest warm in a way that has nothing to do with the weather.

On his way back to the living room, Momo’s attention is piqued by a small bookshelf. He doesn’t know what to expect - some books about music? Something about public relations, for Yuki’s mother’s work? Busy people as they are, they probably wouldn’t be avid readers… In the center, he spots a cover thicker and taller than the others. The print on the spine reads “Yukito”.

  
  


Yuki’s fingertip trails over a row of neatly ordered CDs before coming to rest on a blue-colored cover. As he slides it out from the shelf, he breaks into a small smile. Jackpot.

Yuki hums to himself happily. He can’t wait to see Sougo-kun’s face. He may not be as good with these kids as Momo, but maybe, just a little…

Coming down, Yuki finds partner not in the kitchen nor on the couch, but crouched in front of a bookshelf. The half-empty bottle of Momorin stands next to him on the floor. Momo’s hand is hovering over one of the books. Curious what might’ve interested Momo so much he didn’t notice his partner, Yuki quietly inches closer, but no matter how he cranes his neck, he can’t quite see the cover.

“Momo. What are you looking at?”

“Darling!” Momo jumps to his feet, startled. “It’s nothing! Have you found it the CD?”

“Easily.” Yuki shows him a thumbs-up and gives his bag a light pat. “I knew it would be here. I’m sorry for interrupting our little trip for this, Honey. We only have today, too...”

“No, no! I know you’ve been wanting a chance to get closer to our juniors, and I did say it was fine! I got Momorin out of it, too!” Momo shows off the bottle like a precious treasure, prompting another smile from Yuki. He will have to thank his mother later. 

“But…” Momo trails off, “Won’t your father mind?

“He never minded before,” Yuki replies, unconcerned. As long as whatever he took was returned in a good time and good condition, Yuki’s escapades into his father’s room were met with indifference, if not a kind of silent approval. “But if he gets mad, you can defend me, Honey. He likes you a lot, after all.”

“Haha, he did tell me jokes a lot… Darling? What are you… eek!”

Finally catching Momo unawares, Yuki sneaks an arm around Momo’s waist and turns him around, as if in a dance. In the process, he gets a good look at the books.

What Momo wanted to take out of the shelf was… A photo album?

Momo hides his face in Yuki’s shirt. “Sorry! I didn't peek inside yet, but when I thought Darling's baby pictures could be inside, the temptation was just too great! You know this scenario, when you get invited to your darling's house, and your darling's mom shows you the photo album and tells you stories? And I know Yuki-mama-san isn't here right now, but my imagination went wild, and… 

Without thinking, Yuki wraps his other arm around Momo’s waist and hugs tightly. _ He’s just too cute. _

The thought of looking through his childhood album makes Yuki’s face heat up in embarrassment, but… Momo spoke of that relationship cliche with such excitement and longing. 

“We can look at it, if you want,” Yuki nudges Momo’s cheek with his own. “But I was a serious child. You may get bored, Momo.”

“Really?!” Momo pulls away a bit to meet Yuki’s stare; his eyes are shining. “I won’t, I de~fi~ni~te~ly won’t!”

“I’m skipping the infant ones,” Yuki adds hurriedly. 

There’s some half-hearted complaints, but the smile he receives in response is so, so bright.

Nestled close with Momo on the couch, two glasses on the table in front of them, Yuki cracks open the cover just enough to peek inside and quickly flips through the first few pages.

The photo he opens at shows him at a few years old. Still small enough to be held in his mother’s arms as they pose for the photo, Yuki is wearing a miniature tuxedo and a bashful expression. His hair isn’t falling into his eyes quite yet, but it’s growing out. His mother is clad in a stunning formal dress, looking nothing her age.

“I think she was taking me to one of father’s concerts, ” The memory is a little fuzzy, but he can recall how his feet couldn’t reach the floor from the luxurious seat, and how bright the lights were from the front row. He was the only child in the audience. Before the spotlights turned on, whispers floated to his ears; _ how well behaved he is, at this age - is he Mr. Orikasa’s son? - he looks like a little doll! _

“So that’s why you look so proud!” Momo squeals.

Yuki looks down at the picture again, trying to see what Momo does, but to him, his own expression appears blank. Wasn’t it the same for others?

_ “He isn’t enjoying himself at all… Was it to early? - Give him a break, he’s just tired! - No, a normal child would complain… How unnerving. His face just doesn’t change.” _

Yuki turns the page.

In the next picture, Yuki is sitting on a piano bench. Though visibly older, next to the huge instrument he looks so tiny that Yuki can’t help but wonder how his younger self could reach most of the keys. Little Yukito is turning towards the camera with a dazed expression; it seems that he was absorbed in playing before someone called out his name. 

“Darling, you didn’t change at all.” Momo’s eyes are shining warmly. “Your face here, it’s just like when someone interrupts your composing, when you’re super into it - or here!” Momo points to the next page, “Where you’re holding a guitar! Did you just get it as a gift, here?”

Yuki stares, stunned.

“How did you know?”

“It just shows on your face!” Momo laughs. “You look as if you wanted to hug it to sleep!” 

“I don’t…!” Blushing, Yuki flips the page again. In that moment, the room is so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The album nearly slides out from Yuki’s hands; Momo catches one side before it can fall. Both of them stare at the same picture. 

The photo was taken on a sunny day, at a beach - Yuki immediately recognizes it as the beach on the edge of his hometown, the very same one they were going to visit today . Two young boys pose on the opposite sides of an impressive sand-castle. For a pair that played together, they couldn’t look more different. One of them is wearing swim trunks and a soccer tee, the other is covered up in a fashionable light-colored outfit, wide-brimmed sun hat on his head. 

The boy on the right is grinning, brimming with pride at his work. Sunglasses perched on top of fluffy black hair reveal a pair of twinkling, jewel-like eyes. Both of his tanned arms are thrust forward, showing a double peace sign. 

The other boy is shyly following his lead, holding up one hand close to his body. He gives an impression that he’s never made a peace sign before. However, instead of looking at the camera or at the castle, he glances sideways at his companion. He seems to have forgotten all about his 

surroundings. Though his face isn’t very expressive, anyone could see the admiration in his pale blue eyes and the blush on his fair skin. 

There is no mistaking the dark pink irises of the first boy, nor the white streak in the silver hair of the other.

“Darling…?” Momo breaks the silence first. “Why am I in your album? That’s me, right?”

* * *

“Ruri! Don’t run ahead in an unknown place!”

“But, mooom!” A petite girl with ribbons in her hair spins around and points behind her, half pouting, half pleading. “The stalls, look! They have seashell bracelets and pendants and there! Was! A! Jellyfish! Plushie!” She accentuates each word stomping and jabbing her finger in the air.

The girl’s mother shakes her head in exasperation. “To think even a place this quiet would have stalls near the beach. There isn’t many tourists around.” She turns to her husband and son, an energetic boy who seems to be itching to run off as well, but holds himself back. “Dear, can you and Momose find us a spot? We will join you soon.”

The man sighs, inching closer to his wife. “Was this really necessary?” He whispers into her ear, “Momose is leaving on his training camp soon, also to the seaside - and Ruri would be happier in a shopping mall.”

“That is precisely why! He will be gone the whole summer - we should spend time as a family when we can!”

“He’s not leaving you forever!“

“Don’t you call me indulgent, now. May I remind you what happened the last time you and Ruri went shopping?”

Oblivious to the whispered conversation, little Ruri has taken to tugging on her brother’s sleeve. The boy ruffles her hair, to her protests.

“Alright,” Their mother announces with a smile of a winner, “Momose, can we count on you to find us a best place?”

Momose salutes. He grabs his father’s wrist and pulls him forward. 

There is only a couple of people milling about on the beach, so securing a place isn’t a problem. Soon, Momose is bored, looking around.

“Dad?” He asks suddenly, “Can I play over there a bit?”

“As long as I can see you. Daddy will catch up on the league news...” Soon, he is completely engrossed in his tablet.

Momose doesn’t ask twice. Several meters ahead, a boy his age sits on a towel, hugging his knees. He’s staring off into the horizon, all alone. Momose reaches him in a few strides.

“Hello? Do you have no one to play with? We could play together!”

The boy doesn’t react; he doesn’t seem to notice Momose at all. Leaning in closer, Momose notices he has earphones in. He lightly pats the boy’s shoulder.

As the boy turns towards him, Momose has to hold back a gasp. Delicate, doll like features; blue eyes that seem to look right through Momose. 

The boy slowly takes out an earphone. His stare is quiet and thoughtful.

“Hello!” Momose summons his warmest smile. “What are you listening to?”

“It may be boring to you,” the boy says; his voice is like windchimes. “...Here.”

Momose takes the offered earphone. The cord isn’t too long, so he has to sit close. Their knees and shoulders brush together.

“Wow! I don’t really get it, but - “ Though the boy’s expression barely changes, he seems to droop in disappointment. “No, I mean! It has a lot of… It feels sad, but also not? It’s _ deep! _” His fist hits his palm in a triumphant gesture. “You must love music, huh? But why listen at the beach? Don’t you like the sound of the waves?”

The boy’s eyes widen momentarily. “I live in this town. I hear it so much, I don’t notice it anymore.”

“Really? I think it’s so pretty! Just like you -” Momose blurts out. He turns red to the tips of his ears. “I mean, your eyes… I mean! It’s calm,” while Momose is everything but calm, “and re… re… REFRESHING! But cool! When it goes _ foosh _! And like, mysterious…” He waves his arms madly in embarrassment, but then, to his surprise, the boy laughs. 

“How am I like this?” 

It’s not a cold, mocking laugh, and it’s not a silver bell sound like in fairy tales Mom reads to Ruri (Momose thought the boy might’ve been a youkai), but it’s cheerful, warm and pure. Momose wants to hear more.

“A-anyway. Why are you on your own? Aren’t you lonely?”

”My mother was supposed to come, but her work is taking long.” The boy points to one of the buildings along the shore. “That restaurant. She has a meeting there.”

“Then… wanna build a sandcastle together?”

  
  


Yukito blinks slowly. The boy beaming at him refuses to disappear. He may not be a dream, after all.

“While we wait for her!” The boy ads, not discouraged by the lack of response. “The sand here seems great for sandcastles!”

“I… don’t know how to make one,” Yukito admits reluctantly, “And I don’t even know your name.”

“I’m Momose! My friends call me Momo, so you can too! And you?”

“...Yukito.”

“Yuki!” Momo grins so brightly the sun hides behind the clouds. “Let’s get to it!”

Yukito’s heart skips a beat. _ Yuki. He called him Yuki. _

They build the castle nearer to the shore, to have easy access to wet sand, but not too near, so it doesn’t get washed away. Momo doesn’t laugh when Yukito stares at the plastic tools Momo brought over, not knowing what to do; he doesn’t act stuck up while showing him how to get the sand out from the overturned bucket. He claps in delight when Yuki sculpts the windows and merlons of the castle with his fingers. 

“It’s going to be so detailed! Yuki, you’re a genius!”

Time passes so fast, working shoulder to shoulder. The castle is taking shape; there are two levels, balconies, even a real moat, with water inside, and a bridge from a piece of flat wood washed ashore. Yukito is so engrossed in planning out observation points in case of an attack that he doesn’t notice his mother arrive.

“Yu~ki~to. Who may your friend be?”

Yukito nearly falls into the moat. Next to him, Momo gapes as if he’s just seen a real-life fairy. 

“Nicetomeetyou! I’m Momose!”

“My son has been in your care,” Yukito’s mother says, as seriously and politely as to an adult. “Thank you. Could this be your family, over there? I would like to thank them as well.”

Momo whips around; following him, Yukito spots a little black-haired girl with a jellyfish plushie under her arm, followed closely by a woman who had to be her and Momo’s mother. The two boys exchange unhappy looks. The time to part has come.

“M’am….” Momose asks, “Could you take a photo of us? I’m going on a training camp in two days, so I got a phone now!” He turns to Yuki, “You could call!”

But in the commotion that ensues when Momo’s sister crashes into them both, Momo’s mother starts apologizing and Yukito’s mother tries not to laugh, no one notices Momo hasn’t given his phone number. 

* * *

“We forgot,” Momo’s tone is blank, his expression aghast. “I didn’t… I forgot _ you _. I forgot Yuki.”

His hand holding onto the edge of the album shakes. Yuki grabs it in his own.”

“Momo, look at me.”

Yuki wipes away the tears gathering in Momo’s eyes. “A lot has happened since then,” he says, “To both of us. I forgot, too. Are you angry?”

Momo wordlessly shakes his head.

“See,” Yuki smiles. “And you found me again. That’s the important thing, isn’t it?”

There’s a small nod from Momo. “The sandcastle…” Momo sniffles, “It’s very pretty. Darling’s always been a genius.”

“That was you, too. But, you know… I may not remember how to make one anymore. You could teach me again.”

A faint smile finally returns to Momo’s face. “We were going to the beach, weren’t we? You should show me around properly.”

Just before they leave, Momo squeezes Yuki’s hand.

“...You were the one who found me.”

Yuki could argue all day, but instead, he just squeezes back. They have plans, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I was paired with Brenda/[@0omfdo0](https://twitter.com/0omfdo0) on twitter for the IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang 2019. You can find the art she drew [here](https://twitter.com/0omfdo0/status/1163363647730487296) and my post on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/1000nensakimo/status/1163367806123106304) if you want to support the works there.


End file.
